


Welcome Home (Sanitarium)

by SteelMermaid



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:45:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteelMermaid/pseuds/SteelMermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supongo que entre locos nos entendemos—Dijo Manuel, apretando la mano de Sebastián.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home (Sanitarium)

_Sleep, my friend; and you will see that dream is my reality._   
  


* * *

  
Los dedos amarillentos, resecos, cuyas líneas parecían grietas en tierra de constante sequía. Los labios partidos y la lengua seca, inquieta detrás de los dientes anhelando un poco de agua y que, por mero reflejo, se produjera un poco de saliva para humedecer su boca. El dolor de cabeza le derretía los ojos, opacos y ajados, rogando por un poco de viento frío aún cuando detrás de la ventana la lluvia y la neblina que cegaba a los conductores, entraban por las paredes mal terminadas de la casa.  
  
Manuel sostenía la mano de Sebastián. Estaba buscando fuerzas en la mano del chileno, pero la falta de vitalidad y salud hacían del agarre algo más débil que el de González. Se vio en la situación (y obligación) de una contradicción remota, con la cordura al límite y ya a punto de ponerse la soga al cuello.  
  
No iba a ser capaz de decirle a Martín que a Sebastián no le quedaba mucho tiempo.  
  
Maldijo por lo bajo. Ya no sabía qué demonios hacer con él allí. La respiración adolorida sonaba más fuerte que los frenos de aire allá, afuera. Jamás, en el resto de su vida, olvidaría ese sonido, los intentos de respirar intensamente que acababan en tos de perro y el color de los dientes de Sebastián luego de escupir sangre.  
  
Frunció el ceño de repente y Manuel lo miró extrañado, levantando las cejas.  
  
—¿Querí' algo? ¿Agua? ¡P-puedo traértela si querí'! —dijo, sin haber escuchado antes un miserable balbuceo. Su sistema nervioso estaba demasiado alterado y, a esas alturas, básicamente cualquier acción de Sebastián producía en Manuel un ácido en su garganta, una impotencia indescifrable.  
  
Sebastián negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole apenas. Miró su mano agarrada firmemente a la del castaño, cosa que Manuel interpretó como un intento de apretársela más. Lo hizo él en su lugar, sin medir su fuerza.  
  
Los párpados entrecerrados se movieron un milímetro por el desplazamiento de sus pupilas hacia el cuadro que mantenía en su mesita de luz. Una foto de los tres, Martín, Sebastián y Daniel.  
  
—Martín está en Londres, creo que te lo dije ya, Sebas—le dijo, oscilando entre el nerviosismo y la locura—. Y Daniel está… ehm…  
  
No supo cómo continuar. Sebastián abrió los ojos más de lo esperado, expectantes.  
  
Manuel se puso nervioso otra vez.  
  
—Hace mucho que no viene a verte. La última vez que lo vi fue cuando Martín tomó el avión a Londres—desvió los ojos de la otra mirada miel más muerta que viva, mirando el frío pulgar del uruguayo acariciar su mano tibia—. Debe estar demasiado ocupado, igual que Martín. Pero te aseguro que los dos están muy preocupados por ti, Martín sobretodo.  
  
Sebastián cerró los ojos en un parpadeo que pareció durar un día completo.  
  
—Yo también lo extraño mucho, Sebas. Más de lo que me gusta reconocer.  
  
Lo vio mirar hacia el techo, con su clásica respiración pequeña y sonora. Su eterna mirada perdida y segura, mandona, humilde. Ya no dejaría esa forma de mirar nunca más.  
  
Al tiempo, Daniel apareció en la mampara de su casa cuando Manuel abrió la puerta. Lucía cansado, demacrado, con ojeras más notorias que el bellísimo verde tras sus párpados al pestañear. Lo hizo pasar, tomó sus maletas para dejarlas apoyadas en la pared de la cocina. Le informó que Sebastián seguía exactamente en la misma habitación, en la misma posición y con el mismo gesto, pero con la mirada más afilada que nunca.  
  
—Sé que necesitás ayuda con él. Además, no eres el más indicado para cuidarlo—opinó con amabilidad, sin quitarle crédito al esfuerzo que el chileno hacía por Artigas—. Lo que quiero decir es que al final… tu propio peso termina cayendo en los hombros de los tuyos, siempre. Nadie puede escapar de eso.  
  
Manuel frunció los labios y vaciló por un momento. No le pareció para nada extraño que de un día para otro le recordaran que él no tenía ningún tipo de lazo sanguíneo con esos tres, pero Martín había sabido integrarlo a su familia y fue un trabajo tan bien hecho que ni el mismo González parecía recordarlo.  
  
Fueron a ver a Sebastián a la habitación. El uruguayo esbozó una sonrisita leve, casi imperceptible para quienes no lo conocían y pestañeó con delicadeza, provocándole una puntada en el pecho a Manuel. El paraguayo se sentó en la cama, lugar que Manuel solía ocupar cuando estaba con Sebastián, y tomó la mano de Artigas. La atmósfera que envolvió a ambos primos fue tensa y el chileno supo, entonces, que estaba sobrando allí.  
  
—No te vayás…—escuchó apenas. Era Sebastián, diciéndole que se quedara. Sonrió, agradecido.  
  
Daniel miró a los ojos a su primo, luego las sábanas perfectamente blancas y limpias, después las paredes y el brasero debilucho a los pies de la cama. Suspiró con cansancio.  
  
Sebastián hizo lo posible por mover su mano hasta el rostro de Daniel, tocando las ojeras de éste como si tuvieran algún tipo de relieve. Sonrió con amargura, mientras se miraban (con los mismos ojos. El verde pareció ser tan triste como el miel añeja) a la cara, reprochándose el hecho de no haberse visto durante tanto tiempo. Artigas pestañeó de nuevo, tan calmado como su enfermedad lo subyugaba, transmitiéndole a Daniel que esas ojeras no le sentaban para nada.  
  
La mano cansada y tan pálida que llegaba a ser transparente, cayó de golpe sobre el colchón. Daniel se sobresaltó, ya listo para zamarrear a Sebastián cuando éste cerró los ojos y dejó a su respiración sonora y agitada haciéndoles compañía. Manuel tocó su hombro con su mano fría, apretándole un poco la clavícula. Daniel lo entendió.  
  
—Está durmiendo. Déjalo, está emocionado por volver a verte—le dijo. Su tonó se tornó antipático de repente y Daniel sonrió sin percatarse de ello, con su sentido del sarcasmo tan muerto como siempre estuvo.  
  
—Yo también—contestó poniéndose de pie, siguiendo a Manuel hasta lo que sería la habitación de Daniel hasta que Martín estuvo con ellos—Necesita compañía, ahora más que nunca.  
  
Manuel no dijo nada. Tomó las maletas de la cocina para llevarlas a la habitación que fue de Martín, dejándolas sobre la cama e indicarle a Daniel que se acomodara a su gusto, cosa que el de ojos verdes agradeció.  
  
La mañana lluviosa donde Irala se instaló en la casa se fue, y la rutina de Manuel volvió a ser la misma, aunque más llevadera. Daniel le ayudaba con Sebastián, en todo lo que implicaba; en la casa y hasta en cuidar a Luciano, el gatito negro del uruguayo.  
  
—¿Por qué Luciano? —preguntó Daniel, curioso, mientras ponía a hervir el agua para tomarse un mate y darle a Manuel un té.  
  
—Por el pololo del Sebas. Bueno… el ex…—se incomodó al contestar, y el tema de conversación se cortó cuando el gatito apareció para recostarse dentro de una cajita de zapatos llena de telas de lana. Daniel había terminado por olvidarse del agua hirviendo por tomar al gato entre sus brazos y llevarse el rasguño de su vida.  
  
El grito del repartidor de diario sonó como todas las mañanas, aún cuando el invierno era tan crudo como él solo. Habían pasado unas semanas luego del incidente con el gato y Daniel, cuyo brazo lucía más vendajes que piel misma. Manuel había salido a tomar el diario tirado sobre la alfombra frente a la puerta y se entró inmediatamente, quedándose a un lado del brasero como si fuera parte de él.  
  
Daniel se lo pidió casi quitándoselo de las manos, con esa sonrisita inocente y la intención de jugar un poco con él, cosa que el chileno consideró hasta desubicado. El paraguayo se sentó a la mesa mientras abría las páginas grises e invitaba a Manuel a hacer lo mismo sin saber por qué.  
  
Entonces, Irala tembló. Sus labios se separaron de a poco, su ceño se frunció y sus ojos se abrieron en demasía. Las manos se le enfriaron y Manuel no supo qué hacer. No se atrevió a preguntar, con el sistema nervioso echándole humo, y le quitó las páginas a Daniel para leerlas él.  
  
Lo entendió.  
  
—Martín…  
  
Daniel le lanzó la mirada, confirmándole con un movimiento de cabeza tan frenético que a Manuel le llegó a asustar.  
  
—Está muerto…  
  
—¡No digái' esa hueá!  
  
Sus párpados se cerraron por acto-reflejo y las lágrimas cayeron de inmediato. Sollozó con amargura, odiándose por mostrarle esa faceta a Daniel pero al mismo tiempo sin importarle absolutamente nada.  
  
—El choque entre el Peugeot y el bus rojo londinense…—Daniel se detuvo, sin querer pensar. Manuel lo miró con sus lágrimas muertas y desechas por todo su rostro, y tuvo que continuar—Quiero decir… murió mucha gente y… y Martín fue uno de ellos…  
  
El chileno soltó el poco aire que traía en los pulmones, en un suspiro muerto en vida. Se echó sobre la mesa y sintió que en su hombro se posó una mano. De pronto, los dedos de Daniel parecieron ser más cálidos que cuando recién llegó.  
  
Se miraron, Daniel soltó el llanto, Manuel cerró los ojos y volteó la cabeza. La mano del paraguayo descendió hasta la propia, y el chileno la sintió tan suave como la de Sebastián, pero más cálida y fuerte. Definitivamente, esos tres eran iguales.  
  
(Y ya no volvería a tomar la mano de Martín nunca más).  
  
Los ojos de ambos se desviaron hacia la puerta de la habitación de Sebastián, ahora con un supuesto dolor más sentido por él que por ellos mismos. No fueron capaces de decir nada directamente.  
  
—No se lo diremos—Sentenció Daniel. Su voz se distorsionó y sus ojos brillaron, mientras sus dedos casi dejaban marcas en la mano de Manuel—, no va a ser capaz de…  
  
—¡Cómo que no se lo vamos a decir! —Lo interrumpió, apartando su mano del tacto cálido— Tiene derecho a saber que Martín está…  
  
—¡Cállate, cállate! ¡Ni vos sos capaz de aguantar una noticia así, imaginate si se lo decís a Sebastián!  
  
—¡Es su primo, hueón! ¡Y es tu primo también!  
  
Los gritos de ambos se silenciaron al escuchar ruido en la habitación de Sebastián. Suspiraron y se agacharon un poco, como si por inclinar la cabeza uno hacia el otro el sonido de sus voces apagadas fuera a disminuir más.  
  
—¡No podí' ocultarle una cosa así a Sebastián! ¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando se entere? —preguntó lo más silencioso posible.  
  
—No seas tarado, Manu. No tiene por qué enterarse. Si no se lo decís vos ni yo, nadie lo hará.  
  
—¡Va a terminar sabiendo igual! —insistió, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
—No, porfiado.  
  
—Sebastián es más inteligente de lo que tú creí'. Parece que yo lo conozco más que tú.  
  
Lo último pareció sonar decepcionado de Daniel y el mismo paraguayo supo que Manuel tenía razón. Suspiró pesadamente sin saber qué contestar con respecto a eso, a pesar de saber que el chileno no estaba hablándole con ironía.  
  
—Mirá, Manu—Irala volvió a dirigirle la mirada al de ojos marrón—: Sebastián está muy débil, ya no da para mucho más… Yo no quiero perderlo a él también, por favor entiéndeme…  
  
Manuel lo miró a la cara, escéptico. No sabía qué demonios decir.  
  
—No va a ser capaz de soportarlo… Antes sí quizás, cuando estaba bien y no… bueno…—Volvió a ponerse nervioso y el chileno parpadeó mientras suspiraba. Se revolvió el cabello con incredulidad, conmovido, aunque no quisiera decirlo, por Daniel—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir, ¿no? Manu, escuchame… No merece la pena darle un sufrimiento más… por favor, por lo menos hasta que… no sé…—movió la cabeza y se encogió de hombros, buscando una excusa.  
  
—Entiendo—se limitó a decir.  
  
Daniel se mordió el labio aún estando con el temblor frenético en sus brazos y piernas. Había terminado por convencerlo finalmente.  
  
Y Manuel se permitió llorar por última vez.  
  
.  
  
El olor a hospital y a madera añeja invadió sus narices de inmediato. Daniel se sentó en la cama junto a Sebastián y Manuel en la silla de mimbre que estaba a un lado. Sus codos se quedaron en sus rodillas para que sus manos sostuvieran su mandíbula mientras miraba, aún incrédulo, al uruguayo.  
  
Habían pasado dos semanas luego de que se enteraran que Martín había sufrido un accidente que le costó la vida, y aún estaba temblando por ello frente a Artigas.  
  
No iba a ser capaz de mentirle cuando éste preguntara por el argentino.  
  
—Martín ya debió llegar a Londres y aún no ha escrito…—habló entrecortado, con la voz rasposa, tosiendo de vez en cuando y agitado. Soltar tanto aire al mismo tiempo era cansador.  
  
Manuel se enderezó en su lugar, miró a Daniel quien seguía con la idea de ocultarle la verdad. Era demasiado extraño que Irala no mostrara algún tipo de conmoción.  
  
¿Estaría acostumbrado a mentir así?  
  
Sacudió su cabeza de inmediato. No podía pensar de esa forma de alguien a quien apenas conocía.  
  
—Ya lo hará…—le contestó el de ojos verdes. Sebastián sonrió, aparentemente convencido.  
  
Manuel los miró a ambos desde allí, en su silla, sin poder creer que era capaz de ser cómplice de una mentira de esa talante. ¿Y si simplemente decía que Martín estaba muerto y se acababa todo ese teatro? De seguro Sebastián podría recomponerse luego y…  
  
Ya basta. Daniel tenía razón. Los ojos miel de Artigas no brillaban porque sí cuando Irala le hablaba de Martín.  
  
No iba a ser capaz, definitivamente no iba a soportarlo. Terminó por convencerse de la peor manera y no lo soportó.  
  
Salió de allí casi corriendo, siendo seguido posteriormente por Daniel quien se apegó tanto a él que casi siente que lo abrazan por detrás. Se sobresaltó por la sensación.  
  
Lo miró, girando la cabeza lo suficiente para hacerlo. Irala le clavó los ojos verdes también cuestionándole sin palabras su acción repentina, diciéndole que podría levantar sospechas en Sebastián.  
  
—Sospechas de qué, hueón—Farfulló, y Daniel supo que no era una pregunta—. Confía demasiado en ti.  
  
—Pero menos que en ti.  
  
Giró la cabeza hacia el frente, o más bien hacia el suelo, mirando la punta de sus zapatillas.  
  
—Sos tan cercano a Sebastián que conoce cada una de tus manías. Entre ellas, que vos no sales casi corriendo de un lugar así sin más.  
  
—Ponte en mi lugar—Manuel frenó en seco la lengua de Irala. Olió el reproche en cada una de sus palabras y prefirió justificarse sin entender muy bien cómo—. Es difícil mentirle… y más cuando se trata de…  
  
—Lo sé, de Martín. Debe ser difícil para vos…  
  
—Debe ser difícil…—imitó con ironía— ¡Obvio que es difícil, aweonao!  
  
—Y será aún más difícil para mi primo sino te comportas con discreción—dijo, casi como una amenaza. González prefirió no decir absolutamente nada más.  
  
Daniel se alejó de él y Manuel siguió dándole la espalda. Irala sabía que no iba a terminar de convencerlo al ciento por ciento. Necesitaba atacar a la raíz del problema.  
  
—Recordá que lo hago por Sebastián, no por vos.  
  
—Si sé.  
  
El paraguayo se fue hacia quién sabe dónde, no le importó. Manuel apoyó las manos sobre la superficie de la cocina, suspirando, con un peso en los hombros que no sabía si era capaz de sobrellevar. La cabeza le pesaba y sabía que frente a Sebastián y frente al espejo su mentón permanecería lo más cerca posible de su pecho, con los párpados cerrados y los labios fruncidos.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, la prioridad de ambos, como siempre, fue Sebastián. Daniel le hablaba a Manuel de vez en cuando sobre los cuidados (como si Manuel no supiera) y éste se limitaba a responderle con sonidos de consonantes y a lo más con monosílabos. Le resultaba lamentable que no quisiera verle la cara.  
  
Tomaron desayuno en la cocina. Manuel se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa pegada de costado a la pared e Irala se ubicó al otro costado, lo más cerca posible del chileno.  
  
No se dirigieron palabra. Ni siquiera se dignaban a prender la tele para intentar soportar el aire que se podía cortar con cuchillo. El único sonido que los mantenía juntos era la chupada del mate y los sorbos del té.  
  
—Ayer, Sebastián preguntó si Martín había escrito.  
  
Manuel se atragantó al escucharlo.  
  
—Si sé. Estaba con ustedes cuando preguntó.  
  
—Por lo mismo.  
  
El chileno no comprendió. Lo miró ahora seguro a los ojos, dejando la taza sobre la mesa.  
  
—¿Qué querí' decir?  
  
Daniel se revolvió incómodo en su silla de mimbre, girando la cabeza hacia la habitación de Sebastián a través de la puerta y luego miró a Manuel, como si de dicha alcoba fuera a salir alguien y escuchara lo que tuviera que decir.  
  
El chileno siguió con las pupilas el camino que los ojos verdes trazaron para luego mirarlo a la cara, expectante. No podía salir nada bueno de eso.  
  
—Sebastián quiere leer algo de Martín.  
  
—¿Y de dónde cresta vas a sacar una carta escrita  _por_  Martín?  
  
Daniel lo quedó mirando un buen rato. No fue hasta que pasaron dos minutos mirándose a los ojos, prácticamente sin parpadear, que Manuel se percató.  
  
—… No. ¡No! ¡No voy a hacer eso! —se sobresaltó, queriendo pararse de la mesa pero la mano de Daniel sujetando su muñeca lo detuvo.  
  
—¡No hablés tan fuerte que te puede oír Sebas! —le contestó en un susurro.  
  
El volumen casi inexistente en su voz lo hizo enfurecer.  
  
—¡Pero hueón! ¿Te dai' cuenta de lo que me estái' pidiendo? ¡Es como…! C-como…  
  
—¿Como qué? —Daniel se manifestó socarronamente.  
  
—¡Como suplantar una identidad!  
  
Irala sonrió, burlista, soltándole la muñeca.  
  
—No te lo tomes tan a pecho. Es sólo darle una felicidad a Sebastián…  
  
—Mira, hueón—lo interrumpió en seco, mirándolo a los ojos—: Una cosa es quedarme piola con respecto a lo de Martín, y otra cosa es ser cómplice de una mentira desbordante. Martín está muerto, y no quiero enfermarme con eso más de lo que tú ya me tení' enfermo.  
  
Daniel suspiró pesadamente, dándole una chupada a su mate y volviendo a mirar a González. Los ojos le brillaron en un constante movimiento.  
  
—Manu, Sebastián no está bien…—el chileno se sobresaltó al escucharlo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le tomó el peso a esa idea. El chantaje de Daniel lo hacía olvidar un poco el real estado de Artigas— Démosle una alegría antes de que se me vaya también…  
  
—Hablái' como si quien está enfermo fueras tú.  
  
Daniel sonrió con amargura. Eso, como un disparo, un botón en su memoria; activó su sentido común y, sin embargo, prefirió hacerle caso omiso.  
  
—Quién sabe, Manu.  
  
Días más tarde, Daniel recibió una llamada a su celular. Al contestar, la voz del padre de Martín despertó cada uno de sus recuerdos, sorprendiéndose de cuántos se trataban y de todo el tiempo que llevaron muertos. Estos volvieron a desvanecerse, dispersándose gracias al golpe que recibió en la cabeza de vuelta a la realidad, cuando le dijeron que los padres de su primo habían vuelto de Londres a buscar el cuerpo de Martín.  
  
—Volvimos hace varios días. Supuse que querrías saber que Martín ya  _está_  aquí, en Argentina.  
  
—Gracias por avisar—contestó. Los ojos se le cerraron, Manuel se le acercó por detrás mirándolo expectante. Ciertamente, el chileno no estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo.  
  
—Es curioso, ¿no? —Para ser sincero, no esperó que le respondieran algo así—Podría jurar que a mi hijo sólo le quedaba seguir un camino perfectamente trazado, habiéndose esforzado tanto por construirlo—Miró a Manuel hacia atrás, apretando el teléfono con sus dedos hasta casi hacerlo añicos—. Y no hablo solamente de trabajo, Daniel.  
  
Se sobresaltó, imaginándose vagamente a qué se refería su tío. González quitó la vista, el de ojos verdes hizo lo mismo.  
  
—Lo sé.  
  
—Por favor, avisale a Sebastián.  
  
Eso último, Manuel lo alcanzó a escuchar antes de que el hombre al otro lado de la línea cortara la comunicación.  
  
—Claro, dos veces—espetó el paraguayo con un sarcasmo irreconocible. Manuel gruñó disgustado.  
  
—¿Pensái' seguir con esto? —dijo mientras Daniel guardaba su teléfono.  
  
—Sí.  
  
La comunicación en la casa terminó por hacerse concisa y estrictamente necesaria. La mayor interacción ocurría en la habitación de Sebastián, por intentar aparentar un aire no denso y familiarizado. Y la verdad era que, para Manuel, darle una idea equívoca a Artigas sobre su relación con Daniel era mil veces más punzante que no decir nada sobre lo de Martín.  
  
Y allí estaban, siempre en la misma posición, con Manuel en la silla y ambos primos en la cama. La respiración pesada y dolorosa de Sebastián y la tos seca de su garganta. Sus ojos opacos, rojizos, apenas abiertos. Más que una enfermedad, parecía una maldición.  
  
Su boca se abría solamente para preguntar por Martín, ya no se interesaba en sus cuidadores porque lo veía innecesario.  
  
—¿Aún no ha escrito? —preguntó en su tono tan enfermo como su dueño. Manuel tosió, atragantado con su agua y Daniel le lanzó una mirada disimulada pero fulminante.  
  
—Ya lo hará, Sebas…—Y González necesitó salir corriendo al baño. Todo ese teatro le daba asco.  
  
.  
  
Ya era de noche. Miró el techo de su habitación.  
  
¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que se detuvo a pensar en Hernández? Su recuerdo se había esfumado junto con la cordura de Daniel y la salud de Sebastián. Le habían arrebatado la poca felicidad que le quedaba con un paisaje de maletas marrones venidas desde Paraguay, y el pedazo de papel gris con letras impresas y una fotografía en blanco y negro de un choque en Londres.  
  
No era capaz de viajar hacia atrás, porque no había nada más allí, con Martín lejos de él, tan lejos, que llegaba a ser inalcanzable.  
  
El brillo de sus ojos se desvaneció también tras sus párpados. Se dedicaría a cerrar los ojos durante las próximas ocho horas, incapaz de dormir o soñar con algo distinto a no poder gritar de impotencia porque Martín se había atrevido a abandonarlo así como así. No le bastó con irse al otro lado del mundo.  
  
Hace ya meses que el amor de su vida no existía más que como recuerdo.  
  
Sintió que su almohada se humedecía de apoco, enfriándole los párpados. Se arropó con fuerza contra sí mismo y deseó, inocentemente, deberle su felicidad ya hecha historia a algo más que un montón de piedras desmoronándose.  
  
Al otro día en la mañana, junto a la mesa, a Daniel, al mate y al té sin azúcar, sus manos fueron enfriándose irremediablemente a pesar de estar estampadas contra el tazón de té caliente. Las chupadas del mate a su lado lo distraían cada tanto, igual que el sonido del agua tibia burbujeando junto a la yerba. Los ojos verdes se mantenían cerrados y las manos del paraguayo parecían moverse por voluntad propia. A pesar de la expresión tan neutra de Irala, Manuel percibía inquietudes latentes.  
  
—¿Has pensado en lo del otro día?  
  
—¿Qué cosa? —dijo por inercia, sacando la bolsita de té y ubicándola en el plato.  
  
—Lo de las cartas.  
  
Su cuchara cayó al suelo, sonando igual que un jarro de vidrio impactando contra cerámica.  
  
—Sé en lo que me estoy metiendo, Manu. Y soy tan egoísta que estoy dispuesto a tomarte de la mano y llevarte conmigo hasta la boca del lobo.  
  
Daniel levantó la cabeza mirando a la cara a Manuel. Las ojeras se mostraron más vivas que el brillo de sus ojos verdes.  
  
—Sebastián volvió a preguntar si Martín había escrito…  
  
—¡Si sé! —Interrumpió en un grito—¡Estaba ahí!  
  
—Volvió a preguntármelo dos veces luego de que saliste corriendo.  
  
Manuel suspiró, ahogándose con el aire y la mirada de Irala.  
  
—Si seguimos así, sin hacer nada, Sebastián va a sospechar. Hay que hacerle creer que Martín  _sí_  ha escrito, que está bien y que les manda saludos a sus padres y que nos traerá a todos recuerdos de Londres.  
  
Arqueó una ceja, incrédulo.  
  
—No querí' que Sebas se vaya con otra tristeza a la tumba.  
  
Su voz sonó cálida, tan amable y lastimera que Daniel necesitó abrir en demasía sus ojos.  
  
Se había sentido comprendido por primera vez.  
  
Cuando Manuel encontró un tiempo a solas con Sebastián, tomó el lugar que solía ocupar en esa cama, tocar la mano que siempre apretaba y escuchar esa respiración a solas. Miró al uruguayo, quien al sentir el peso ejercido contra el colchón, abrió los ojos, sonrió apenas. Artigas estaba muriendo de a poco.  
  
—Quería venir a verte un rato, ojalá no te moleste—la sonrisa socarrona de Sebastián le correspondió a su tono bromista. Manuel suspiró, cansado.  
  
—Estás loco—y su voz se apagó de pronto por la tos—. ¿Dónde está Dani?  
  
—Por ahí anda—respondió, despreocupado—, dijo que iría al centro a comprar unas cosas.  
  
—¿Se llevan bien, verdad? —Manuel desvió la mirada al piso. Su mano se aplastó con ligereza entre los dedos amarillos de Artigas.  
  
—Obvio po', Sebas—contestó. Sus ojos se oscurecieron de un segundo a otro. El pelo de su flequillo le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Hace mucho tiempo que ya no se cortaba el cabello. Levantó la vista, se enfrentó a los ojos moribundos de Sebastián—… Supongo que entre locos nos entendemos.  
  
El uruguayo soltó una risita leve, tomándolo como un juego. Manuel no pudo corresponder a la risa, sabiendo que lo recién dicho era mucho más que una frase al azar.  
  
Escuchó la llave actuar en la cerradura de la puerta. El sonido de unas bolsas lo distrajeron siendo colocadas pesadamente sobre la mesa. Daniel se sentó cansado, apoyándose en sus rodillas, mirando sus zapatos marrones mojados y sucios, llenos de barro.  
  
Manuel se giró para mirarlo, abandonando su tarea de prepararse un té para recibir la tarde.  
  
—Encontré unas cartas viejas de Martín. Nunca las pudo enviar a Trelew. Sus padres solían quejarse muy seguido porque no les escribía.  
  
Daniel levantó la cabeza y no necesitó preguntar nada. Manuel se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos.  
  
—No entiendo ni una hueá su letra, pero supongo que tú sí.  
  
La mirada expectante, los brazos temblando y el viento sonando afuera y las paredes de la casa recibiendo las ráfagas.  
  
—Y Sebastián está pa'l gato.  
  
No se dijo absolutamente nada más cuando sintió los brazos de Daniel rodearlo y sus lágrimas mojar su cuello.  
  
—Gracias…—le dijo en un suspiro apenado, tan débil como la casi extinta voz de Sebastián.  
  
Al otro día, Manuel buscó las cartas en la mesita de noche de la habitación que ahora pertenecía a Daniel. Las llevó a la cocina donde Irala lo esperaba con mate en mano y la ansiedad actuando por él. Se sentaron en la misma posición de siempre, comenzando a escribir disparates. Daniel hacía temblar su mano mientras movía el lápiz contra el papel, intentando imitar lo mejor posible la caligrafía de Martín. Manuel lo miraba, corrigiéndole algunas cosas y aconsejándolo en escribir algunas palabras mal: el argentino nunca se ocupó demasiado en tener buena ortografía. Decía que era imposible modificar el español, aunque se destrozara por fuera.  
  
Al terminar, Daniel salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Sebastián mientras gritaba el nombre de su primo, intentando despertarlo sin saber que los ojos de Artigas ya estaban abiertos. Se asustó un poco por ello.  
  
—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, mirándolo.  
  
—Martín ha escrito—le respondió mientras sonreía. El teatro estaba llegando a su punto máximo—¿Querés leerla? —mostró el papel que traía entre sus manos.  
  
—¿Por qué está afuera del sobre? —cuestionó sin responder.  
  
—¿Querí' leerla o no? —Manuel irrumpió en la habitación con un tono serio y demandante. Sebastián lo miró en señal de ignorarlo y recibió la carta, leyéndola de inmediato.  
  
Ambos castaños se miraban. Manuel tragó saliva aún incrédulo, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Caminó hacia Daniel, refugiándose de Sebastián tras la espalda del paraguayo.  
  
Queriendo huir de sí mismo.  
  
Vio que Artigas sonreía, devolviéndole el papel a Daniel y, acomodando sus manos a sus costados, cerró los ojos.  
  
La única señal que se les dio a ambos, fue su respiración sonora y cargada de un algo que ninguno de los dos supo explicarse.  
  
Volvieron a la cocina. Manuel se tomó la cabeza, cayendo en cuenta de lo que había sido capaz de hacer. Daniel parecía ausente, escondido dentro de sí mismo, de sus intenciones nobles pero baratas.  
  
—Se la creyó.  
  
—Porque lo estamos obligando a creer.  
  
—Ya es demasiado tarde para cuestionarnos las cosas. No irás corriendo y le dirás que fui yo en realidad quién la escribió.  
  
—No soy tan hueón tampoco.  
  
Se quedaron absorbidos por el silencio frívolo. Sus suspiros se hicieron oír entre ambos, consumiéndoles la vida y los sorbos de felicidad.  
  
—¿Te has preguntado de qué irá a morir Sebastián, después de todo?  
  
—Supongo que de tristeza. Quizás su corazón acabe de latir por un sollozo y no por una respiración mal hecha. Estamos hechos de historias y suspiros, y Sebastián no vivirá una más si sigue postrado en una cama. Ya ves por qué te digo que no le queda nada más aquí.  
  
Era incómodo que Daniel se explayara así con él. En lugar de generarle confianza y compañía, sentía que se estaba volviendo más solitario y alejado de lo que recordaba centrado, antes de haberse enamorado de Martín.  
  
Estaba dejando que esa mentira fuera su todo.  
  
—No es su enfermedad lo que terminará matándolo. Por eso quiero darle otra historia, otra razón para abrir los ojos en la mañana, para que se motive a respirar aunque le duelan hasta las uñas. Quiero que vea a Martín cuando me esté leyendo a mí, o a vos, y me importa un bledo si tengo que alargar su agonía, pero si se va, quiero que se vaya de un solo disparo contra la vida y que su tiempo se detenga para siempre, sin volver a andar otra vez.  
  
—Que se vaya en un suspiro, antes de que el telón de este teatro se cierre—concluyó, y Daniel apretó su mano con fuerza, despidiendo lágrimas verdosas y sonidos de dientes rechinando.  
  
Esa misma noche, Manuel y Daniel durmieron juntos sin poder explicarse exactamente por qué. Quizás mostrar algún motivo para decir gracias más de una vez, bajo jadeos conscientes y movimientos incesantes. Cuando el paraguayo soltó el nombre del chileno en último jadeo en medio de lo insoportable, González se dejó caer sobre su pecho, aún sintiendo las piernas de Irala rodear su cintura, temblándoles alrededor.  
  
Eran las nueve de la mañana cuando Daniel abrió los ojos y giró hacia un costado, percatándose de que estaba solo. Se levantó, dándose una ducha rápida y dirigiéndose a la cocina, pendiente de una sola cosa, más que del mismo Sebastián.  
  
Siguió paso a paso su rutina. Tomar mate le generaba demasiadas presiones, pero vivir sin ellas era como no encontrar razón para seguir respirando. Manuel lo miró desde su lugar, de pie apoyado en la mampara de la puerta hacia la sala de estar, con un té interminable entre las manos.  
  
No se dirigieron palabra, siendo el único contacto entre ambos la mirada de González en su espalda y la inquietud que ésta le generaba. Miró por sobre el mueble y encontró las cartas de Martín que jamás llegaron a su destino.  
  
Se encargaría pronto de darles uno.  
  
Dos semanas después, Sebastián volvió a preguntar por Martín, y ambos castaños temblaron. Al final, Manuel sólo reprimió un grito dentro de sí mismo, deshaciéndose de un sorbo de cordura. Daniel no se inmutó.  
  
—Escribirá pronto, lo decía la carta.  
  
Artigas parpadeó despacio, diciendo "sí" con los ojos.  
  
Volvió a dormirse.  
  
.  
  
Se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta para que el sonido de su conversación no llegara hasta Sebastián. No quería tampoco ser asechado por ese olor a remedios y a químicos desconocidos. La consciencia se lo comería vivo si hubiera algo que le gritara que estaba loco.  
  
Esta vez, fue Manuel quien se dedicó a escribir. Se le hizo más llevadero de lo que creía, metiéndose en sus recuerdos más que en la supuesta vida que Martín debía estar llevando en Inglaterra. Supuso que Hernández no sería tan hablador como para contarle a Sebastián cosas de su relación con Manuel.  
  
Daniel lo observaba, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El chileno pensó decirle que por lo menos pestañeara, en un parpadeo podría irse siquiera la inquietud que los orbes verdes le contagiaban. La mano le tembló con mayor frenesí y su respiración se agitó, y no se dio cuenta cuando sus lágrimas mojaron el papel.  
  
—¡Ah, a la chucha! —gritó, imposible de soportarse. No era sano llorar por Martín a esas alturas, menos frente a Daniel—¡Voy a tener que escribirla de nuevo!  
  
Y le importaron más tres cominos que Sebastián lo oyera o que Irala le dijera algo.  
  
—No, no. Así está bien—el paraguayo tomó su mano cuando Manuel lanzó lejos el lápiz—, más que bien.  
  
No supo cómo, pero la sonrisa no trataba de darle ánimos precisamente.  
  
Recogió el lápiz del suelo, acomodó la hoja y siguió con lo suyo. A la mañana siguiente, Sebastián volvería a leer a Martín, a sonreír, a parpadear mientras miraba a Manuel y Daniel para volver a dormirse.  
  
No se percataron de hace cuánto tiempo venía sucediendo, pero ya no necesitaban tener las cartas viejas del argentino junto a ellos para imitar su caligrafía. Escribir como Martín era demasiado común, demasiado fácil, y por tanta locura no podían compararse a cuando comenzaron, donde casi tenían que calcar las letras una por una. Se metieron tanto en la personalidad ficticia que le dieron a Hernández que ya escribían las cartas como si de verdad fueran él, e incluso se preguntaban con normalidad lo que para Manuel, en otros tiempos, hubiera sido un pasaje directo a la demencia, a la esquizofrenia.  
  
—¿Ha escrito Martín? —preguntaba Daniel.  
  
—No, pero ya recibiremos correspondencia de él—contestaba González.  
  
Las cartas iban saliendo de su puño y letra para ser guardadas de por vida en la mesita de luz de Sebastián, quedándose allí hasta que se hicieran polvo. El uruguayo las leía, pero ahora necesitaba a alguno de los dos dementes le sirviera de atril. Sus manos ya no podían despegarse de las sábanas, y las fuerzas se le esfumaron cual aliento en invierno.  
  
Daniel volvió a sonreír como lo hacía antes, cerrando los ojos, y con el sentido del sarcasmo tan anulado como siempre lo tuvo. Manuel parecía ausente constantemente, aunque su ceño fruncido dijera otra cosa. Sebastián decía que estaba demasiado ocupado quizás, cuando Daniel se lo preguntaba al estar a solas con él.  
  
Y poco a poco, se transformaron en dos caricaturas, creyéndose su propia mentira y terminando más engañados ellos mismos que Sebastián. Releían lo que escribían, sonriéndose, creyendo que lo amargo de un adiós era lo dulce de un descuido, una despedida fraudulenta y una partida a Londres que no llegó a corresponder con su regreso. Manuel se fue olvidando de ello, de un rencor latente pero abandonado, aplastado por la locura y el sabor a consuelo. No iba a volver a creer que Martín era sólo un espejismo en su memoria, un retrato mal hablado en los ojos de Daniel cuando éste parecía agonizar de placer bajo su cuerpo y sobre el colchón.  
  
Manuel quería creer en esa mentira, y lo logró.  
  
Ya no había miradas reprochándose el hecho que mentían, que el brillo en los ojos no era un detalle más del montaje. Ambos lo sabían y se creyeron, se consumieron. Se hilaron hasta formar parte de una sola cosa.  
  
Las cuerdas de sus manos hicieron que se moviera como una marioneta al entregarle la carta a Sebastián, pero éste no la recibió.  
  
—¿Q-qué pasa, Sebas? —le preguntó, correspondiendo a los ojos miel que nada tenían que ver con los verdes suyos.  
  
Artigas giró su cabeza hacia ellos, disipando las dudas y haciendo caer el telón.  
  
—Ya lo sabía…—dijo a penas, sonriéndoles con sinceridad, gratitud y hasta conmoción.  
  
Manuel frunció el ceño.  
  
—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó.  
  
—Que Martín había muerto.  
  
Y no fue solo el telón lo que cayó, sino todas las vigas en sus mentes. Se esfumaron las sombras de sus ojos y la felicidad rodeada de escritos mal hechos los golpeó en la cabeza.  
  
—¡No digái' ese tipo de cosas, Sebastián! —le reprochó. Ya no tenía cómo sostenerse, habiendo encontrado el hombro de Daniel para mantenerse a duras penas de pie.  
  
—Y además—Artigas no lo escuchó, aunque seguía con sus ojos clavados en él. Manuel bajó la cabeza, Daniel se mantuvo con la expresión de piedra que se había adueñado de su ingenuidad. Sebastián sonrió, estirando la mano y pidiendo la carta, en un intento de engaño a sí mismo, siguiéndoles el juego y subyugándose a querer apretar algo entre sus manos que, aunque fuera por intención de felicidad, perteneciera a Martín—… también sabía que esto era obra de ustedes…  
  
Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Daniel lloró. Y no fue por el tono comprensivo y agradecido de Sebastián, sino el hecho de que le haya sonreído, que haya arrugado la hoja con sus dedos amarillos, que haya mostrado sus dientes gastados y que sus ojos opacos lloraran en conmoción.  
  
Irala lo miró, ahora, mirándolo en serio.  
  
—¿Quién escribió ésta? ¿Manuel o vos? —le preguntó, con su voz apagada y su garganta seca. No le reprochaba, y al cuestionarlo, no esperó recibir respuesta realmente.  
  
Daniel seguía en silencio. Sebastián ensanchó la sonrisa y cerró los ojos en un parpadeo.  
  
—Manuel—respondió con la voz más muerta que viva—. ¡Pero nunca fue con mala intención, Sebas! ¡Te juro que…!  
  
—Lo sé…—se limitó a responder, interrumpiéndolo en seco. Daniel detuvo su lengua y poco le faltó que quedara colgando entre sus dientes al morderla—No necesitás explicar nada, ni Manuel tampoco. Menos Manuel.  
  
Se quedaron en total silencio, una calma abrumadora. En su propio encierro, cada uno extrañó a Martín a su manera. Manuel se abrazó a sí mismo, abandonando el hombro de Daniel. Sintió un frío que le caló los huesos, aún estando al lado del brasero que desde siempre perteneció al uruguayo.  
  
—Tanto que se esmeraron en cuidarme… tanto…—dijo, rompiendo los recuerdos y el silencio para dejar caer sus propias lágrimas. Era raro ver llorar a Sebastián—No saben lo feliz que estoy por eso…  
  
—Sebas…—Daniel quiso acercarse a él, tomarle la mano en una despedida sincera, pero Manuel lo volvió a tocar en el hombro y sus intenciones murieron bajo su lengua.  
  
—Tanto cuidarme…—insistió. Su voz se fue apagando de a poco, sus párpados cerrándose, sus lágrimas cesando.  
  
Su respiración había cesado para siempre. Ya no hubo un sonido de aire obstaculizado al entrar por su nariz. El sonido que por tanto tiempo lo acompañó, se esfumó también.  
  
Y sólo quedó Artigas, con su imagen tan dulce, que parecía dormir.  
  
—¡SEBASTIÁN! —gritó, y cayó al suelo de rodillas. El frío le quemó la cara y en su espalda, Manuel se le colgó del cuello, sujetándole las manos.  
  
Había explotado en llanto, como las primeras noches luego de enterarse de que Martín estaba muerto. Ahora Sebastián los había abandonado también, en un último suspiro.  
  
Tres días después de la muerte de Sebastián, Martín había vuelvo a escribir. Manuel y Daniel, sentados a la mesa, con el té y el mate acompañándolos además del brasero, se miraron en silencio, con los labios separados, las manos frías, las piernas temblando, suprimiendo la primera pérdida por una noticia que dar, preguntándose cómo sería capaz de reaccionar Martín tras enterarse de que Sebastián estaba muerto.

* * *

**I·I·FIN·I·I**

**Author's Note:**

> Idea tomada del cuento de Julio Cortázar "La Salud de los Enfermos". Un maravilloso cuento. El nombre del fic está inspirado de la canción de Metallica "Welcome Home (Sanitarium)".
> 
> Espero les haya gustado.
> 
> Personajes de la comunidad de Latin Hetalia.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya.


End file.
